


Russian Dolls (working title)

by Elijah_Partridge, kittiehawke, NachoManRandyRavage, NestPlaster, ShimmerShadows



Category: Belinda Blinked Series - Rocky Flintstone, Golden Girls, Inception (2010), Miami Vice (TV), RWBY, Tingleverse - Chuck Tingle
Genre: Boredom, Other, Slow TV, Sounding, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, hitachi magic wand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Partridge/pseuds/Elijah_Partridge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiehawke/pseuds/kittiehawke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoManRandyRavage/pseuds/NachoManRandyRavage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestPlaster/pseuds/NestPlaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerShadows/pseuds/ShimmerShadows
Summary: A russian nesting doll of fan-fiction. One of us starts this off with a chapter that ends with a character reading a piece of fan fiction. The next author then writes the fan fiction being read in the previous chapter. This continues until after the last author finishes, then the story before them resumes after the work has been read. This continues until the first author finishes their work. Perhaps a helpful diagram.We have 5 authors, we'll call them a1 to a5. If we start with author a1, and remember that at the end of their chapter a character is reading the fan fiction that IS THE next chapter this will look like:- a1 (first half) ->-- a2 (first half) ->--- a3 (first half) ->---- (first half) ->----- a5 (whole story) ->---- a4 (second half) ->--- a3 (second half) ->-- a2 (second half) ->- a1 (second half) -X
Relationships: Belinda Blumenthal/Bella Ridley, Blanche Devereaux/Dorothy Zbornak, Blanche Devereaux/Rose Nylund, Dom Cobb/top, Dorothy Zbornak/Rose Nylund, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Sonny Crockett/Ricardo Tubbs
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A russian nesting doll of fan-fiction. One of us starts this off with a chapter that ends with a character reading a piece of fan fiction. The next author then writes the fan fiction being read in the previous chapter. This continues until after the last author finishes, then the story before them resumes after the work has been read. This continues until the first author finishes their work. Perhaps a helpful diagram.
> 
> We have 5 authors, we'll call them a1 to a5. If we start with author a1, and remember that at the end of their chapter a character is reading the fan fiction that IS THE next chapter this will look like:
> 
> \- a1 (first half) ->  
> \-- a2 (first half) ->  
> \--- a3 (first half) ->  
> \---- (first half) ->  
> \----- a5 (whole story) ->  
> \---- a4 (second half) ->  
> \--- a3 (second half) ->  
> \-- a2 (second half) ->  
> \- a1 (second half) -X

The sun hung low, just clearing the waterline. The ocean and sky gleamed with a golden illumination Ricardo Tubbs never quite got bored of. It was beautiful here when the world was given a little space to breath. This could be a paradise for men, if only men would allow it to be. Tubbs took one last look and drank in the beauty of the moment before stepping off the dock and following his partner into hell.

The yacht was large but felt small. The air was laced with smoke from Crocketts cigarette, which took the edge off the thick smell of blood saturating the cabin. The coroner had draped a sheet across the bunk which covered the majority of the murder which had taken place there. Usually yachts were cramped but tidy, a mixture of utility and common sense in case a storm should blow up. This one could stand as a study in contrasts. Every surface was full of shelves and hooks, and every shelf and hook was crammed with a bewildering array of artifacts. Crockett turned to greet Tubbs, placing a small brass figurine of an elephant back in the narrow space allocated it. "So what do you make of this Rico" he questioned, asking the room as much as the man.

They tackled the room with intuition and hunches, letting the pieces fall where they may in the hopes that a pattern might come to one of them. Occasionally a particularly evocative or unusual object would gain mention: A pair of mens figure skates sized for a boy, a plush Garfield toy with the hair licked thin on one spot, a grotesque series of latex clown masks. None of it made any sense. The only connection to the outside world was a postcard from Egypt depicting the great pyramids, but all it revealed was "Wish you were here" in block letters signed by the West Nile 5. If that was a gang, it wasn't one working the scene here in Miami.

The break came as sudden as the sunset. Crockett wrestled a tattered leather bound journal from beneath the gore soaked mattress and after a quick thumb through called to his partner. "You better take a look at this Rico" he called, even his quiet voice echoing through a cabin as if through a tomb. "This was a little strange, but the book -- well, you better read it for yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

Blanche Devereaux was easy according to those old biddies at the gin table, but it wasn't easy being Blanche.

She had had it up to here with men. Certainly the love-you-and-leave-you stallions she brought home were fine, but Dorothy and Rose just kept on getting hurt by an unending litany of Donald du'Goodes who left them crying into a bottle of cheap Chardonnay.

They were getting to old for this. Blanche was definitely getting to old for this. It was time for some good old fashioned bra burning woman's lib. But different this time. She had a plan. There would still be bras, and it would be hot enough to burn.

She had gathered all the necessary materials from a non-descript magazine shop. The signs bright neon lettering spelt "West Nile" and was bracketed by two cartoonish palm trees. The poor shopkeep couldn't be a day over 21. His short cropped blond hair framed the blush that went from his strong neck to the tips of his cute delectable ears when she made him explain the varieties of strap ons, vibrators and cock shaped attachments. When she finally opted for the Doc Johnson Vaculok with an array of sized and veined attachments and Hitachi Magic Wand he was a mess. He could he hardly scoop his jaw off the floor when she asked for 2 more of each.

She had the money, and no expense was too golden for her girls.

With everything spirited away in the bedroom, all that was left was to get her best buds into the mood with a carefully selected movie for movie night.

"Blanche, chateau d'alpaniste? For movie night? That's an expensive wine for 'love actually'."

"Oh Dorothy, it's just my way of making spirits bright. Take as much as you want. You did send Sophia to that Bingo Tour right?"

"Yesss..." Dorothy replied, the unspoken question hung in the air: why though?

"I don't want to watch another boring documentary about an office again" Rose complained, not realizing that Fight Club was based off a popular novel. "The Annual Norwegian Sheeps Wool Sweater Weaving is almost here, why don't we watch the opening ceremonies?”

"Now Rose, let's save that for another day, I picked out a special movie just for the three of us." With that Blanche pushed the caaette on the VCR, and made sure both her girls were seated on either side of her.

Little did Rose know that the Annual Norwegian Sheeps Wool Sweater Weaving would be 3 days in before she would have a chance to watch it.

Mashing play, Blanche excitedly flung the remote on the coffee table noisily. Grabbing the hands of her two best buds she exhausted "are you girls ready?”

Rose and Dorothy just turned and started, theirs mouths agape while the computer generated logos buzzed on screen. Until finally...


	3. Ruby Gets Some Reading Material

Another boring day as a huntress, riding in the convoy on the lookout for Grimm. Her skin stuck to the leatherette. Ruby had expected so much more action - years of training, pushing the boundaries of her Aura, and now she was sitting in the seat of a cruiser that smelt of Funyuns and body odour, struggling to keep her eyes open as the endless, featureless landscape passed her by.

“What do you think about when you’re riding in the convoy, Penny?” she asked, trying to stir up some conversation with her robotic friend.

“Protecting the people of Atlas,” she replied without missing a beat.

“That’s it, that’s all you think about for hours at a time?”

“Pretty much!”

“Like, 100% all the time?”

“Well, 99.87%, per my programming.”

“Wait, so what is the other .13% spent on?”

Penny’s face turned red - something Ruby didn’t know was possible for the robot to do.

“I… do some writing.”

Ruby’s face lit up. “That’s wonderful! You must write all sorts of books then? Is it about your experiences?”

“No, not quite. Just some fiction for some people online.”

“Oh, what kind of fiction? Murder mysteries?! Adventures?!”

Penny shrunk into the leatherette. “Well, sometimes. But usually it’s romance.”

“O. M. G. Download it onto my device, I want to read it!”

“I’m not sure it’s something you’ll quite be into, Ruby.”

Ruby felt defeated, sad that her good friend was holding back on a part of her life. Penny could see this disappointment immediately, and ran complex calculations through her head on how to proceed.

“I’m sorry, Ruby. Please, give this a quick read, but be ready for any Grimm on the horizon.”

Ruby’s communicator flashed, so she looked down and began to read the text that appeared on the screen.


	4. Bella's Stories (Not from Telly)

Belinda blinked. It wasn’t a dream. It wasn’t even the glue she had been accidentally huffing while decoupaging the final rose to the top of a solid oak, 3 drawer dressing table with original brass handles.

Bella Ridley, Key Account Manager for International Sales at Steele’s Pots and Pans, Loyal Member of The Confidential Order of Cookware Knights, and her best gal pal, was READING. And eating a bacon sandwich, as was her Sunday morning ritual.

Belinda adjusted her pomegranate shaped breasts which had shifted closer to her chin. These new bras from Bargain Basementland just didn’t fit like they should. Perhaps she should have a long talk and drink with Greta. Once her tits were sorted she slunk closer to Bella, winding around the dresser like a snake with a secret.

Once she was behind Bella, she struck, also like a snake with a secret! One hand on Bella’s tit and the other grabbing for her tablet device. Since it was already open, she didn’t have to plug it in or turn it on. 

“Belinda! What are you doing?” Bella wailed, dropping her bacon sandwich. “I was reading that!”

Belinda scanned the document on the tablet device, baffled by the contents, “This isn’t the bi-daily sales meeting minutes?” 

“Belinda! Give it baaack!” Bella wailed as Belinda tightened her tit-grip. “It’s just my stories”

“I thought all your stories were on telly?” Belinda’s fingers gripped like a crab on a coconut. Fortunately, she was able to read and tit-titillate at the same time.


	5. Slash-ception

Dom Cobb walks into his dining room and sees the life he left behind, the life he finally gets to return to. “Is this real?” he wonders, tapping the the dining room table. Doubt lingers in his mind, he knows there is only one way to be sure if this is a dream or not. He pulls Mal’s spinning top out of his pocket, pinches it between his fingers and gives it a twist.

“Oooooh Daddy, just like that,” the top moans.

Dom slumps into a chair and sighs, “this is all just a dream then, how many layers down am I stuck?” He looks up and locks eyes with the spinning top. The tops eyes are a steely grey, mysterious and sultry.

The spinning tops eyes squint, “This isn’t a dream,” the tops says, “but that isn’t even the right questions.” The top leans forward and skitters across the table towards Dom. “The question you should be asking is, is this a slash-fic?”

“What are you!” Dom exclaims as he stands up, pushing the chair over behind him.

“I’m Konlo, a spinning top. I’m a totem to help you find which level of reality you’re really on,” Konlo says to Dom, “and I’ll tell you right now your not in a dream, but may be in something far more interesting. You might be stuck in multiple levels of slash fiction. I’m not sure ... yet. You need to spin me around, but not on a table top.”

“Where do I need to spin you, on the floor?” Dom asks, waving around at the ground?

“Oh no Daddy,” smirks Konlo, “why don’t you take me to the bedroom, somewhere a little more private.”

He picks up Konlo the spinning top, and cups him in his hand. As he walks to the bedroom he gazes at the top. his eyes noticing for the first time to hunky abs, Konlo’s muscular arms and toned ass. By the time they get to the bedroom, Dom's erection is tugging at the fabric of his pants.

Konlo reaches down and unzips Dom's pants, and pulls them down. “My my daddy, what do we have here?” Konlo asks as Dom’s hard cock escapes from his pants as they fall to the floor. Konlo grasps the cock in his hand, giving it a playful rub. “This will do nicely, now lie on your back and let’s get to work.”

Dom steps out of his pants and rips of his suit jacket and shirt. He’s unsure of what’s going on, but it’s been so long since he’s been touched that he is drunk on the feeling. He leaps onto the bed and lays on his back, his member standing tall.

“Perfect,” Konlo purrs, spinning on top of Dom, spinning across his abs. “Now I need you to take me by the top and spin me in your dick-hole.”

“What!” Dom screams, “nothing has never gone in, and is never going in my dick-hole!”

“Shhhhhhhh Daddy,” Konlo whispers, putting his index finger to Dom’s lips, “this is how we find out if your stuck in slash-fiction.” Konlo spits in his hand and starts jerking Dom off, “besides, I guarantee you’ve never cum like this.”

“Uhhhh,” Dom moans as Konlo jerks him off, feeling the top’s spinning point dance around his stomach. He grabs the top of Konlo between his fingers and picks it up, lightly places it on his knob.

Konlo grasps Dom's penis and pulls himself down, squeezing his pointed body into Dom's warm dick-hole, forcing some pre-cum out. “Mmmm,” Konlo gasps, “your so warm and wet daddy, now give me a spin.”

Dom twists his fingers and sets Konlo spinning. The pressure in his dick-hole is un-familiar and exquisite. He looks down and sees Konlo grinning at him, slick with pre-cum.

“Now just lay back and let me do all the work,” Konlo says, reaching behind him and playing with Dom’s taint. “We need to work you up to an orgasm, if I tumble out we’ll know your in the real world.” Konlo uses his other hand and starts jerking Dom off.

Dom hums in excitement, feeling an orgasm grow inside him. He let’s himself fall into the rhythm, Konlo's hands on his dick and taint, and his spinning body inside his dick-hole. He grunts, getting closer and closer, “Oh Konlo, I’m going to cum,” he moans.

“Yes Daddy, cum for me!” Konlo gasps, “let’s see how far down this rabbit hole goes!”


End file.
